Dont let me go
by fallenshadowhunter
Summary: Stiles is feeling lonely after the night he made the sacrifice. He is visited by a mysterious voice one night and goes missing. Will anyone be there to save him and if so who? also will they save him in time or is he going to be forever engulfed in the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is my second teen wolf fanfiction so bare with me if some parts arent very good im working hard on this story! please enjoy .**

**i do not own the rights to teen wolf.**

* * *

**Stiles: `hey Scott , wanna hang today?`**

**Scott: `Sorry man, im with Allison today. Maybe another time.`**

**Stiles: `Uh yeah sure...another time`**

* * *

Stiles looked down at his phone and kept reading the message over and over again. This is the third time this week that Scott has ditched him and it was always for the same reason...Allison. They seemed to always be together everyday all day. Ever since that one day the darkness was creeping up on Stiles and he never felt so alone. He wanted one person to actually want to be around him. He would ask Isaac to hang but ever since the day Derek left he was spending his time at the animal clinic working with Deaton and Scott. Lydia was spending all her time with her new boy toy she didnt have any time to spend with anyone else.

But what made him feel worse was the fact that his dad kept picking up extra shifts at the station to try and avoid the fact that there were ware wolves running around the town. Each time Stiles tried to bring it up his dad either pretended to get a call or he changed the subject. All in all Stiles was lonely and it was just getting worse. He could feel himself being dragged deeper and deeper into the darkness and he feared there was no way out. Stiles looked at the time and it read **10:30pm. **_`no point in in staying up any longer` _he thought as he made his way to bed. If anyone needs him they would wake him up.

* * *

_**"Stiles..." a soft voice whispered his name. "Stiles..." it said again. Stiles slowly felt himself waking up as he looked around. He was no longer in his room, he was in a forest. **_

_**There was a woman standing in the clearing that was 10ft away from where he was laying. She was dressed in a long white silky dress what was stained with blood.**_

`Blood`_**Stiles thought as he pulled himself up off the ground. It was dark, cold and windy out. Stiles started walking towards the woman, he made it about 5ft before she spoke again **_

_**"Stiles...why did you do this to me...its all your fault...you killed me" She yelled and her dress went fully red and the wind swept harder.**_

_** "What are you talking about i have never killed anyone" Stiles yelled as he kept walking. He made it to the clearing and he finally saw the women`s face.**_

_** "Mom?" he whispered. "Because of you i got sick! Because of you I died! Its all your fault! You killed me and i wish i never had you! Maybe if i didnt have you i would still be alive!" she screamed. Shock hit stiles face. He didnt kill his mother...he couldnt do anything to hurt her. **_

_**"No...I didnt...I wouldnt..." he whispered trying to find his voice. Suddenly she flew at him and he screamed, forcing him self to wake up this time he was in his room.**_

* * *

Stiles sat awake in his bed covered in cold sweat trying to catch his breath. He was trying to understand understand the dream he just had. It didnt make sense. His mom got sick from some rare disease, no one could help her. It wasnt his fault. Stiles picked up his phone and looked at the time. **2:30 am. **_`Awesome`_He thought as he closed his phone deciding that texting Scott was a bad idea. Stiles was lonely and hurt. He had no one to talk to.

**"Hush now little red. You arent alone I will always be here for you all you have to do is left me in"**

A strange voice spoke. Stiles felt nervous, he wasn't alone. "Who`s there? Show yourself! If you hurt me my friends will come after you!" Stiles screamed as he looked around trying to find the person who spoke.

**"Dont kid yourself child. I know your friends haven't been around in weeks. They wouldn't notice if i took you. They probably wouldn't even care if you died. So i suggest you let me in before i have to force you!" **It spoke with such anger it scared Stiles to the core.

"You cant make me do anything!" Stiles yelled back. **"We will see about that" **It said then the voice disappeared. Stiles`room went quiet the he rushed to pick up his phone and called Scott. `Dammit Scott pick up!`He thought.

"Hello...?" Scott`s groggy voice came through the speaker. "Scott! Oh god thank sweet baby Jesus im so glad you picked up!" Stiles said almost yelling.

"Stiles do you know what time it is? Its 2:40 in the morning. And I was having a very very nice dream." Stiles said in a half yawn. "Yes i do know what time it is, But-" Stiles was cut off halfway through his sentence. "Look dude I need sleep, can we talk tomorrow?" Scott asked and not waiting for a response he hung up. `Dammit! why doesn't he ever listen to me!` Stiles thought as he jumped out of bed. He was standing in the middle of his room when he started hearing laughing. He frantically looked around trying to find the person behind the laughing but he couldn't see anyone. All of the sudden everything started going black. **"I told you I would take you. I doubt your friend will even notice your gone. You are mine and you cant escape me now" **Then he lost consciousness. The mysterious person has Stiles and he didnt even know if anyone would come save him. He hoped he wasn't on his own.

* * *

**hey guys i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! please leave reviews i would love to hear what you guys have to think about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheriff Stilinski entered his house around 7 am exhausted from his 9 hour shift. He decided before he went to bed he would check in on Stiles. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall towards Stiles' room; he opened the door and peered in only to see that his room was empty.

He then decided to check every other room in the house and came up with no sign of his son so he picked up his phone and dialed Stiles' phone.

Stiles' ring tone**_ 'Carry on my wayward son'_** was blaring from his room._ 'Odd'_ He thought Stiles wouldn't normally leave his phone at home if he went out. He decided to call Scott to see if he was at his house.

"Hello?" Scott's voice came through the speaker.

"Hi Scott, have you seen Stiles I go home and he wasn't here?"

"No sorry but he did call me last night though wanting to talk. Maybe he went for a walk?"

"What time was that exactly?"

"Umm I think it was around about 2:40."

"There is no way that he went for a walk and has been out for 4 hours."

"Well then where is he?!" Scott yelled over the other side of the phone.

"I don't know you tell me!" he yelled back. How could his son go missing in such a small town, especially when everyone knows he is the sheriff's son?

"Scott use you were wolf senses and find my son!" he yelled as he hung up the phone. How could this be happening to him? He already lost his wife he wasn't about to lose his son too.

* * *

_'Dammit Stiles what have you gotten yourself into now?'_ Scott thought as he got out of bed and started getting dressed. He picked up his phone and sent a mass text to Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Ethen and Aiden.

**'Stiles is missing. Meet at my place ASAP. We need to find him!'** he quickly got replies from everyone but Lydia assuming she was still asleep.

**Isaac: 'Seriously! On my way how long has he been missing?!'**

**Allison: 'Holly shit! Be there in 5!'**

**Ethen: 'Me and Aiden will be there soon. Going to stop by Lyd's house to wake her up maybe she could help.'**

About 10 minutes later everyone is at Scott's house sitting in his living room asking Scott what happened. Scott told them everything that happened on the phone with Stiles and how he told Stiles to call him later and he hung up on him. Which in turn earned very angry stares from everyone in the room.

"Look I know I made a dumb mistake but that doesn't mean I am to blame. Look our top priority is to find Stiles and get him back here safe. Now does anyone have any ideas where to start?" Scott asked looking round the room.

"I say some of us go to his house and try to pick up a scent and try to see where it leads. And the rest of us should see what he was doing recently and try to see if he went somewhere." Isaac said.

"Awesome idea! Scott, you Isaac and Ethan go to his room and try to get his scent and the rest of us will search it to see what he has been doing. Sheriff try to keep this quiet, if anyone asks Stiles went to go visit family." Lydia started giving orders to everyone.

"Why can't I send out a search party? He is my son I think the whole town should be looking for him!" the sheriff spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. He can't believe they are trying to tell him what to do.

"Look if this is supernaturally related the fewer humans that are involved the better we don't want people getting hurt. We will find him don't you worry about that and who ever took him will pay with their life." Scott growled as his eyes turned red.

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling like his head was going to explode. He kept his eyes closed afraid that any light in the room would make his head feel worse.

**"Well, well, well, look who's awake. Did you have a nice sleep?"** Stiles knew that voice. It was the one from his room.

He opened his eyes and looked around he couldn't see anything but walls and a door. He was in a small dark room with nothing but an old single bed and a single light bulb on the roof. The door was made of metal with a small window to see through.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked closing his eyes again.

**"My name is Lazarus. Pleasure to meet you."** He spoke with a sinister voice that sent a chill down Stiles' back.

"What do you want with me?" Stiles asked still looking around the room trying to find the face behind the voice.

**"You will find that all out in due time but for now I think I am going to go pay your little friends a visit."** he spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You hurt any of them and I swear-" Stiles yelled but was cut off by Lazarus.

**"You little one can't do anything see you are locked in here right where I wasn't you to be. Which means you can't get to your friends. I could kill them and you couldn't do anything about it until I let you go which I don't think I am going to do anytime soon or at all for that matter. But here you can watch as I torment your friends. See if they will want to come after you once I am done with them."** Lazarus spoke with a very angry voice.

As he spoke a mirror looking object appeared on the wall and when it did Stiles saw them all. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Ethan and Aiden, his dad, everyone. Sitting in Scott's house trying to come up with a plan to save Stiles.

Lazarus disappeared and in that moment Stiles knew all his friends were in great danger. "Please let them be safe, don't let him hurt them. Please." Stiles prayed as he sat on the bed that was in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is actually chapter 3 but it says chapter 4 i dont know why but i cant change it. also this chapter is a lot shorter then the other 2 chapters but i am in the middle of studying for exams plus i have writers block. i know it seems like i am moving fast paced with this story but it will all make come together in later chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

As they were all still in Scott's house finalizing the plan to save Stiles a big sea of smoke appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Scott yelled as he tried to make his way across the room to find Allison.

"I don't know!" Allison yelled back at him. They were all trying to find each other when a booming voice rang through the room.

"**Hahaha you all are so pathetic. You can't even see through a little bit of smoke. I thought you were werewolves, what happened to your perfect eye sight. If you can't even find each other in this room how do you expect to find your friend?"** Lazarus spoke with a very cocky undertone in his voice.

As the smoke cleared they all say a very tall man with jet black hair, blood red eyes and pale skin. He had a wicked grin on his face and Scott didn't know what he was, he didn't smell like a wolf.

"Who are you?" Scott growled.

**"My name is Lazarus. It's a pleasure."** He said bowing his head.

"Are you the one who took Stiles?" Isaac asked.

**"Yes I am. You young wolf are very smart. How did you guess? Oh wait I just said it." He laughed. "Yes your friend is safe for now in my care for the time being. And no you won't find him. Yes I intend on killing him and no I am not going to do it right away, I want to have some fun first. Is there any more questions?"** He answered all their questions before they had time to ask them.

"How did I do that?" he asked looking at Scott who just thought exactly what he just said.

**"Easy, I'm a demon. Not one from your would but from a different one. See I got bored with my world so I decided to play in yours. I was drawn to your little friend because he was lonely. Oh the pain emanating off of him was delicious. Once he lets me in there will be no saving him, he will be mine."** His smile grew bigger at the thought of destroying the human completely.

"You hurt him and I swear to god I will kill you!" Scott yelled as he tried to walk forward to the demon but Allison held him back.

Lazarus started laughing as if Scott's threat didn't faze him which it didn't.

**"You stupid, stupid mutt. You don't scare me. You and your little group of adolescent children could do nothing to hurt me. Just remember I have your friend and I could do anything I wanted to him. So now if you don't mind I shall take my leave now." **

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked this short chapter. Once my exams are over i will be putting out longer chapters. Please review!**


End file.
